


Feeling the Burn

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka burns himself but Fuji is on it ....</p><p>This was the result of a phrase prompt.  The prompt phrase is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Burn

Feeling the Burn (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Fuji Syuusuke rested his chin on his hand, enjoying the scene across the counter. Kawamura Takashi concentrated on making sushi according to the instructions he'd been learning since he was little, and Fuji found the process fascinating. Also the young man involved in it.

"You have very nice hands, Taka-san," he commented. Kawamura glanced up at him and blushed in his sweet, bashful way.

"Thank you," he said, and went back to rolling, patting, and arranging sushi decoratively on a tray. He turned back to get some more rice and gave a pained yelp.

"Taka-san!" Fuji jumped up and went around the counter to see Kawamura examining his hand.

"It's okay, I just burned myself a little," he said sheepishly.

Fuji's expression of concern didn't change. He took the other boy's hand gently in his own and looked it over. "That must sting," he said softly. "Where's your first aid kit?"

Kawamura directed him to it and Fuji opened the case. He used a cooling spray on the burn then applied a non-stick dressing to it.

His teammate was no longer feeling the pain of the burn, and it wasn't because of the spray. Having Fuji this close and touching him was his idea of Heaven. He could see the rich aqua of the smaller boy's unusual eyes, narrowed in concentration, and could smell the sweet scent of his hair. The hands touching his -- the ones that on a tennis racquet caused awe and inspiration in onlookers -- were gentle and tender.

Fuji looked up at him searchingly. "How does it feel, Taka-san?"

"How does what feel?" Kawamura asked in a dream-like state. Fuji smiled warmly.

"Just in case," he said, then brought the injured hand up to his lips and very softly kissed it. "To make it better," he promised.

Kawamura gazed into Fuji's lovely face, regaining his senses enough to touch the other boy's cheek with his good hand. "You already have, Fujiko," he said earnestly. His teammate smiled and raised up on his toes just as Kawamura bent his head. Their lips met delicately, then firmly.

"TAKASHI!"

Both boys jumped, turning toward Kawamura's father, who regarded them sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye that betrayed him.

"You've got customers to serve and it's no place for Fuji-kun behind the counter."

Fuji came around front and bowed. "My apologies, Kawamura-san. I forgot myself in my concern for Taka-san's well-being when I went back there."

The senior Kawamura cast his grinning son a wry look. "I think his 'being' is quite 'well' now, Fuji-kun. You're welcome to keep him company, but out here, okay?"

Fuji nodded and resumed his seat in front of the counter, propping up his chin once more and sharing a wink with Kawamura, who once again, was feeling no pain.

\--

(Phrase prompt – Hot stuff.)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
